


Happiness

by silvertrails



Series: Fourth Age and Beyond [18]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 08:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18257966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertrails/pseuds/silvertrails
Summary: Curufin is out of the Halls...





	Happiness

**Happiness  
By CC  
March, 2019**

This is an amateur effort and does not intend to infringe on the rights of J.R.R. Tolkien. No profit is made and no harm is intended.

This was written for the B2MeM 2019. Card: Deep Thoughts, Number I29 (Happiness); Card: Color Burst 1 – Red, Number I29 (Scarlet)

* * *

Curufin was out of the Halls. He had asked Lord Námo not to tell Telpëlindë or Celebrimbor. He wanted to be alone for a while, and think of what to do now that he was free to walk in Arda again. He had seen his son in the Halls, and he had asked him forgiveness for taking him in Fëanáro’s mad quest. They were doomed to fail, not only because it was the most powerful Vala they opposed, but because they had killed and maimed others, and betrayed their own kin in order to reach the Outer Lands.

He missed his family, and his brothers. He would see his mother and ask her forgiveness too. He knew that Celegorm was out too, mending the hurts he did in his own personal way. What was Curufin’s way? He had known of war, deceit, and vengeance for too long and he didn’t know how to live in peace. Maybe he should just go back to the Halls and wait for Time to end. His father was still there, and so was Finwë.

“Curufinwë.”

Telpëlindë had found his shack outside the walls of Tirion. Who had told her? Had she simply guessed? He stood.

“How…?”

“Your brother.”

Of course, Moryo would feel that his spirit was out of the Halls. 

“I am sorry, Telpëlindë.”

She came closer, “For leaving me here and taking Telpërinquar, or for not telling me that you were out?”

They were standing so close, outside Curufin´s shack, and he wanted to bring her into his arms and never let her go. He didn’t have the right, though. 

He looked into her eyes, “For everything, my love.” 

“You are forgiven,” Telpëlindë said. “I wanted to go with you, remember? I only stayed because you asked me to, and when Tyelpo came out of the Halls, I was here for him.”

“I have so much blood in my hands… When I sleep all I see is a scarlet river following me. How can you forgive me without penance?”

Telpëlindë raised a hand and brushed Curufin’s unbraided hair off his face. “The penance was to be in the Halls, and to reflect on what you did. Tyelpo told me that not everything was war and death.”

“Until it was, and he rejected me. He did well.”

“He is waiting for us in our house. We will speak about this the three of us, but for now come into my arms, beloved. It is time we try to mend our marriage. I love you, and you love me. We both deserve to have happiness again.”

Curufin went into her arms, and kissed her softly. “Many times I wished you had come with me, but that would have been selfish.”

“You were not selfish back then, beloved. Come now, before Tyelpo loses his patience and comes here to bring you back into the city.”


End file.
